digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalGarurumon
MetalGarurumon MetalGarurumon is a Cyborg Digimon, the Mega form of Gabumon. MetalGarurumon's appearance resembles a large robotic wolf with wings. His tail resembles Gabumon's horn with a blade attached to its end, and his stomach has Gabumon's sky blue and belly pink motifs. Though he is thorougly metal-plated, he doesn't lose the agility borne by his lower evolutionary forms. He also has many hidden weapons all over his body and can release a super cold breath blast from his mouth, making him a formidable opponent in both ranged and melee combat. With his laser sight and nose, he is able to find an enemy, even in the darkness. He also has sensors that tell him if something is an illusion or not. He has the ability to fly when he sends out beam wings from his back. Digimon Adventure MetalGarurumon is the Mega form of Gabumon, one of Adventure's main characters. Our War Game! Gabumon Warp Digivolved to MetalGarurumon to, along with WarGreymon, fight Diaboromon. Diaboromon and his clones damaged the two Mega levelled Digimon until a miracle allowed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to DNA Digivolve to Omnimon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer MetalGarurumon is obtainable by leveling up Gabumon if Ryo Akiyama saves Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Melga the MetalGarurumon was one of Hideto Fujimoto's partners. Digimon World 2 MetalGarurumon digivolves from Meteormon and WereGarurumon. Digimon World 3 MetalGarurumon can be obtained by raising a MetalMamemon to lvl 40. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGarurumon appears at Igloo City, he is a Battle Master. To fight him you need to go to the Extra Arena. The MetalGarurumon card belongs to the Water card group and has HP 2250, circle attack 700, triangle attack 450 and vs. Fire x 3 cross attack 400. It can be obtained from Wizardmon if you recite the spell 'MTLGARURUMON' to him. BlackMetalGarurumon also appears at Igloo City later as the second-last boss in the game. He is the holder of the Reverse Sevens card. There is no BlackMetalGarurumon card in the game. Digimon World DS MetalGarurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Metal Garurumon digivolves from WereGarurumon. He can further utilize DNA digivolution with WarGreymon to become Omnimon. Attacks * Metal Wolf Claw (Cocytus Breath): Fires a blast of icy breath from his mouth. * Ice Wolf Bite (Grace Cross Freezer): Launches missiles from the hidden weapons all over his body, causing whatever they hit to freeze. * Giga Missile (Garuru Tomahawk): Fires a missile from his chest. * Metal Wolf Snout: Fires 4 energy beams from the four laser sites on his snout. Variations / Subspecies * BlackMetalGarurumon * MetalGarurumon X * ZeedGarurumon MetalGarurumon X MetalGarurumon X is a MetalGarurumon modified by the X-Antibody. He is equipped with built-in weapons, including a gattling cannon named Metal Storm. The metal that makes up his body is made out of the rare light weight Blue-Digizoid, which allows him to travel at tremendous speeds. Digital Monster X-Evolution He was one of the few X-Digimon fighting the Royal Knights. He sacrificed himself to save Dorumon and Tokomon from Omnimon by giving Tokomon his X-Antibody, but it turned out MetalGarurumon survived and helped the others fight the legion of DexDoruGreymon. Attacks * Cocytus Breath: Breathes a cone of ice, freezing anything that comes in contact with it. * Garuru Tomahawk: Fires off missiles from compartments scattered throughout his armor. * Metal Storm: Fires off his gattling cannon. * Garuru Burst:Shoots every weapon he has at the enemy all at once. Variations / Subspecies * MetalGarurumon References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Android Digimon